It's just love
by kenshin-kaoru
Summary: Kaoru, an orphane kid,has to live with a rich family. 3 handsome boys in the house boss her around calling her a maid. Is this just bullying or is there a secret behind each action?


**Chapter 1**

**It's just love**

**HI again, I deleted my other stories..because..well they were stupid and all. And I hope everyone likes this because well, I tried really hard making this story up, well here goes..gulp**

**"" someone talking**

**## someone thinking inside their head**

**Chapter 1**

"Kaoru....KAORU!" someone yelled.

"huh? What's happening?" I said still in a sleepy voice.

"You better wake up, it's lunch time!" my best friend Misao said cheerfully.

"O..." while I was saying this I stretched my arm out and yawning at the same time.

As we were eating I just remember something.."O!!! Mrs. Himura is coming back home! I can't wait till after school!"I said excitedly, while I was saying this my other bestfreind Soujiro came in.

"Hey guys! Look what I got today! Onigiri!" He always has this weird smile on his face, sometimes it makes me freak out, but still he's my friend and we've known each other since I was in the orphanage. He's always been there for me..Misao too, even though I met her in 7th grade**.(A/N) Kaoru, Misao and Soujiro are sophomores(10th grade**)) After we ate all of Soujiro's onigiri we went to the rooftop to get some fresh air.

"Oi, Kaoru, you always go home early when Mrs.Himura comes home. Just wondering but why?" Misao asked curiously.

"Yeah Kaoru, Why?" Followed Soujiro.

"Well, you see, Mrs.Himura takes care of me even though I'm not really part of the family. She loves me and she treats me like her own daughter."

"O, I see." While Misao and Soujiro said that together the bell rang.

"We better get back to class. I can't afford another tardy." I started running to my class"

Class was really boring. The teacher was just lecturing for 1 hour and for 30 minutes we did note taking. (**A/N: My real teacher does that! It's so boring I nearly fall asleep in his class!-.-zZzZ well back to the subject**) I was looking at the clock intensively. Waiting for the bell to ring..RING RING RING! Finally the bell rang and I ran out the door. Misao was running towards me and slapped my back.

"Can you go downtown with me? I have to have a friend's opinion on my new skirt I'm going to get."

"I can't Misao, I already told you at lunch that I'm going home to see Mrs.Himura. She's a fashion designer, and she goes around the world doing her business. So, I can't really see her often and today is like a rare chance to see her.." I said all in one breath

"WOAH! Catch a breath! Ok..well then, I better be on my way.."

I felt bad for rejecting her perfect day to downtown, so I invited her to my little shopping spree in the market.

"Kaoru, I never knew you had to go shopping, I mean you live in a rich house..i thought you lived like a princess." Misao said amazed

#Princess..i wish my life was really royalty like a princess#

"Kaoru...?"

"O, sorry, I was just staring out in space"

After I did all the shopping I told Misao I'll go with her next week for her skirt. We said bye and split up to go to each other's houses.

I walked slowly having heaving plastic bags on each hand. The phrase Misao said to me earlier just couldn't get out of my head.

My dream was to live a life as a princess. After my parents abandoned me, my life as a princess broke.

_**Flashback**_

"Kaoru, you would love my house, I have 3 sons so you wouldn't feel lonely" Mrs Himura said kindly

We went down a long hallway until we reached a door with beautiful carvings on it. When Mrs. Himura opened the door I saw 3 beautiful young boys staring at me. They were dressed in rich clothes and they were very handsome.

"I'll leave you 4 alone so you guys can get to know each other. I have to go out of town in 2 hours. Be nice" While she was saying that she went out the door, closing it on her way.

The oldest was Kenshin Himura, he had red hair. The second oldest was a guy with whitish hair, his name was Enishi, he looked really smart.. and the youngest was a brown haired boy, he was playing his karaoke machine, his name was Sanosuke.

I was still puzzled because non of them seemed happy to see me there. They didn't even care I was there. They acted like I was invisible and they couldn't see me. I felt like crying because I never been to a place where people treated me like this. Right then Kenshin said," Our mom only brought you here because your orphanage was about to shut down. Your not really part of this family and never will." The harsh words started to make me cry. Sanosuke pushed it even more saying "HAHA! Since you're here because you have no choice..you can be our maid. You have to do everything we tell you to do, and no arguing about it!" Enishi was so into a book he didn't even care.

I broke down the ground crying, while the 2 boys were laughing at me and telling me stuff to do.( Enishi is into a book)

_**End of Flashback**_

So, that's how my life was since then..but my life isn't that bad..i mean..it couldn't get any worse, after all if Mrs.Himura is there they don't boss me around it's like my own little vacation.

When I walked to the gate, Enishi was there.

"MAN! Why are you here so late! I forgot to bring my key and I've been ringing the doorbell for 2 hours!"

"Well, I had to go to the market to buy some grocery." I saw madly

"Well, you didn't even turn on your cell phone!" Enishi said even more madly!

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU FORGOT YOUR KEY!" I screamed at Enishi.

Enishi didn't say anything but except looking at me like someone was going to guy tonight. I got so freaked out that I started begging to Enishi I was sorry. When we got inside the house, Enishi went inside the shower while I made dinner. After Enishi's shower he came out and suddenly asked me for my report card.( She made 5 F and 1 C) "What is this?! I can't believe I'm living with a person that is stupid! I made all A's in your grade!"

I got scared but still asked him if he wanted dinner.

"No! besides your cooking stinks! Not even a desperate man on the street begging on the street would eat your cooking."

I got mad I went to my room and fell alsleep.

During the night I heard something crack. I opened my eyes, first i couldn't see nething, i rubbed my eyes and saw a human coming inside my window! I screamed as hard as I could yelling.." BURGLER IN THE HOUSE!"

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed that..whew that took a lot of thinking..well Review please! And give me some suggestions what to do next!**


End file.
